BLEACH: Rule of the Shattered Teichou
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: After a mere three years, a revisit to the Soul Society proves to be shocking. Ichigo is calling the shots but somthing seems out of character... and where has Rukia and the gang gone? [Working Title]


_**A fateful day, a mere three years ago- a brunette of 18 was struck down by vehicle while saving a child's life. Barely clinging to life, she was rushed to the hospital, where she slipped into a deep and relentless coma. A year passed, and her health fluxuated- mysterious life threatening wounds appearing, numerous cardiac arrests. She had** _**_doctors baffled and family horrified. What mysterious illness plagued this girl?_  
**_**Yet after six months, she awoke! Alive and well- and baffled. To a few she recited a wild and magical tale- even showing the scars to prove it. But despite her many mysteries- this was determined to be a side effect of her traumatic coma, and she was abruptly brought into the real world.. Yet she remembered- the boy who was so real, and his story. Ichigo- and their battle against Aizen and the Allancars. In denial and depression, she stepped into the world as another, normal, human being; with so-called wild stories in her heart...**_

**Bleach  
****_Rule of the Shattered Teichou_**

By: Naomi Wiflath  
Theme: One - Apocalyptica

The business suit was stiff and uncomfortable, and itchy around the collar. Indeed, it was no grand fashion statement, consisting of dark pinstriped dress pants, and a blue woman's jacket. The owner tugged at the bottom, and scrunched her toes to get a better foothold in the unyielding stiff flats while she walked. Glancing at the reflection in a large glass pane, a young woman stared back with a grim gaze. Long brunette hair was brushed, although you couldn't tell at all, and rested at her back. Hazel frowned, as her mother's words echoed in the back of her mind. _Always wear your hair in front, it looks prettier._ She grimaced; refusing to act upon it. Fashion tips for elementary school pictures don't work for the real world.

The woman stopped at the street corner, clutching her brown portfolio folder tightly. This was it. Her big break of the mundane, or so she called it. This was certainly something she didn't want to live after what she had been through- _No. That was all a dream. Delusions from a comatic mind… _The world she called reality made her despair. This was no world, this was the land where money and enterprise ruled. The goal of life to earn money so you can buy things; thus propelling the cycle. She had to admit, it was a brilliant scheme. But how nothing seemed to exist beyond that frustrated her.

The woman pondered upon this seemingly childish paradox while she strode into one of the many skyscrapers of the city. Only when she was en route to the 64th floor did the brunette realize she was moments away from her presentation. She shuddered as a chill shot down her spine; stage fright. Millions of terrible scenarios repeated behind her eyes, some a-bit stretched. Her logic corrected her that no, her portfolio would not burst into flame during the presentation.

The brunette walked out of the elevator with sweaty hands, getting on the bulky folder she was holding. She entered, third door to the left into a small waiting room. A secretary with mousy hair sat talking through a headset; while typing at the same time. The woman stood for a moment, before seating herself, laying the portfolio on her lap. Her clothes were as restricting as ever, and she couldn't throw off a chill. She pulled out some note cards from her pocket, going over the information she needed. Although none of it was sinking in; the brunette pocketed them again in a nervous frustration. It was things like this that would keep her from ever succeeding in this world, or so she always told herself. Glancing up, she saw two others; male and female, holding their own portfolios. They looked formidable in their fashionable matching suits, and showed no sign of nervousness.

The secretary must have noticed her, for she began shuffling for something; and rather loudly.

"Naomi Wiflath I presume?" she said in a bored drawl. The nervous brunette stood, almost dropping the portfolio. "They have been expecting you." She said, gesturing with a pen to another door. Naomi drew a breath before entering. It was a meeting room, with an oval chair and black leather seats; of which three were taken. One wall was solid floor to ceiling windowpanes; making it seem like a cavern on the top of the world. The sky was blue and bright; the hair on Naomi's neck prickled.

She greeted the three gentlemen to whom she'd be pitching her design. The youngest, with a full head of dark hair and a large fake smile; introduced her to the older, balding members. She did not take in what their names were, whatsoever, and her hands would not stop shaking. _Get it together, if you want this break your going to have to really impress!_ Taking in another breath of airy confidence, she pulled out a board with images of her design, for a cat food can no less. Two of the men commented to each other while she prepared.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" asked one of the older gentlemen in his black suit. If Naomi had taken a better look, she'd see he was balding incredibly, but not gracefully, with a salt and pepper ring around his head.

"If anything it's a bit warm- these damn high floors. They never seem to be kept cool." Naomi froze, eyes wide. She felt something indeed- something frighteningly familiar. Time slowed to a crawl as she stood straight, looking out the window. Frost crept around the edges of the panes, the woman's breath came in steamy clouds.  
_That's… Impossible…  
_The brunette could not stifle a shudder- in realization that her chills weren't ever from stage fright. Yet at the same time she was in total denial…

"_Krrrraaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!!" _

And with that cry, time stopped.  
Only blips of thought occurred after that moment in time- it was action took place.

The beast appeared, rocketing towards the skyscraper. It roared and whipped, like a giant snake with a man's torso. Its face was covered in a grotesque mask, garnished by a mane of green hair. A large hole pierced entirely through its earthy toned chest; marking it for what it was- A hollow.  
The beasts attempt to spear the building was halted, its eyes wide in surprise and fear as glass shattered everywhere. Dawned in black a figure stood, dual blades crossed and blocking the beast's skull. The figure raised its eyes, until they met. _Hazel to gold._

The beast roared, and with a swift kick the shinigami sent the beast in a backwards fall. Brunette hair whipped in the wind as she dove afterwards, the beast catching itself and charging at her. They clashed at the center, claws and blades bared, before both fell hard into the pavement below. Pedestrians screamed and ran, startled by the sudden explosion while others came running to look.  
The dust cleared, revealing Naomi standing upon the slain beasts body; the skull had been split in two. It faded, and she landed lightly onto the shattered pavilion. Ignoring stares, she sheathed the blades, eyes closed.

The woman's hands were trembling, as a chill- of sheer joy, shot through her body. Power- she had her powers! They were indeed alive and well within her- _then it wasn't a dream. None of it was a dream! It was real! I experienced it! All of it! _She opened her eyes again and admired herself- in a shinigami's kimono no less. Her zampakuto at her sides and great- white-feathered wings folded at her back. The brunette crouched before springing up into the sky, darting above the smog of the city and away from the earthly beings. All of them pointed and gawked. Unlike normal shinigami, she need not leave her body to use her powers- leaving her visible to all spectators. Yet without caring, she soared high above the world…

**Bleach: _Rule of the Shattered Teichou_**

A/N: A spur of the moment work, not revised. Comment however you see fit- however, flames will be deleted.


End file.
